


all this and heaven too

by heavydiirtysoul



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, joshler - Freeform, this is prolly the most cuddly/domestic thing i ever wrote i feel happy just thinking about this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-30
Updated: 2016-08-30
Packaged: 2018-08-12 02:14:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7916449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavydiirtysoul/pseuds/heavydiirtysoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling down on stage hurts, even when you do it in a (kind of) controlled way. Luckily for Tyler, Josh has the perfect solution to make the bruises hurt a little less.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all this and heaven too

The tub was already filled to the brink, and Tyler gave Josh a concerned look.

„If we get in there, it'll spill. Everywhere. I'm not cleaning up that mess.“

Josh shook his head, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyeing the water suspiciously, calculating.

„Nah, we'll be fine. Look, most of it is bubbles anyways.“

He stuck a finger into the foam, scooping a small portion out of it and popping it on Tyler's nose.

„And anyways, it's a bathroom. There's tiles. We can just swipe it up later. Come on, it'll be fun!“

Tyler still didn't seem convinced, but he was sore and his muscles were aching from the fall on stage earlier, so he started to wiggle out of his shirt with a sigh.

The tour had been going on for a while, but it wasn't getting any better. Josh had not been happy about Tyler's idea with the fall during Heavydirtysoul from the beginning, but if Tyler wanted to make something happen, he usually got his way – which was exactly what had happened this time, too. 

The bruises weren't just on his elbows, but also his lower back and hips, and Josh tried hard not to stare too obviously as Tyler stripped down to his boxers, standing in the steaming air of the bathroom awkwardly. It looked worse than it was, Tyler had assured him, but the fact that he whinced and squirmed whenever Josh accidentally touched him anywhere close to the bruises spoke a different language.

„You gonna get undressed too or do your clothes also need a bath?“

„Right. Yeah.“

Josh got rid of his clothes, watching as Tyler slipped out of his underwear at last, dipping a single toe into the hot water. 

„Woah. We're going to be cooked perfectly fine by the time we get out again“, Tyler laughed before carefully getting into the tub completely, the heat of the water sending shivers of comfort down his spine, causing goosebumps.

His own pair of boxers followed shortly after, and Josh slipped into the water, sinking into the comfortable heat with a heartfelt sigh.

„This is amazing“, he breathed, letting his head rest on the brim of the tub, eyes closed, legs entangling with Tyler's the way they used to when lying on the couch, and for a few minutes, there was nothing to be heard except occasional sighs of comfort and soft splashes of water against the enamel of the tub. 

In Josh's opinion, there was nothing more relaxing than bubble baths, and when Tyler had started to complain about his aching muscles, the idea hadn't been too far fetched. At first, they didn't dare doing it together – the situation somehow too intimate, too personal to be shared, but eventually, Josh had found himself more and more intrigued by the thought of sharing the tub with his best friend.

He had bought a galactic bath bomb at their local Lush that day, and made it up like simply wanting to show Tyler the pretty colors, swirls and formations, but Tyler knew exactly where this was going, agreeing before Josh could even voice any kind of question.

So now here they were, enjoying the silence, the synched breaths and intertwined limbs, the endless variations of scents and the warm water slowly, but surely relaxing their tense bodies, and Josh couldn't remember the last time he'd felt so at ease with the world. 

„We have to do this more often“, Tyler mumbled, slight smile playing on his lips, and Josh opened one eye lazily and nodded.

„Hm-hm. Yeah, it's pretty relaxing. Even though your knee is like, pressing into my thigh weirdly, but that's okay. You do you.“

He was teasing, but Tyler still sunk deeper into the water, blowing a cloud of foam bubbles in Josh's direction, and Josh got revenge for the drops on his face with a soft splash of water straight into Tyler's face.

The calm atmosphere was nothing but history just a few seconds later, both of them going color's flying into the water battle of the century – water thrown into each other's faces, breathless laughs and Josh was pretty sure he swallowed a whole bunch of galactic glitter in the process. 

They were both too exhausted to keep up the fight for long, so they slipped back into sleepy haziness soon, falling silent again. Josh's hand was resting on Tyler's knee, drawing soft patterns into the skin, and Tyler hummed comfortably, eventually shuffling around so he could rest his back against Josh's chest, head falling back on his shoulder.

Carefully, to not disturb Tyler, Josh reached for the bottle of shampoo, squeezing a small amount of it into his palm, nudging his best friend's temple with his chin.

„May I?“

Tyler nodded slightly, and Josh started to massage the vanilla scented shampoo into his scalp with circled movements, taking his time to let his hands wander through Tyler's hair. It was incredibly soft, even while wet, and Josh sighed longingly upon the sensation – his own hair was far from healthy, so it was an unfamiliar feeling to run his fingertips through his friend's hair.

„It's so soft“, he voiced his thought, mumbled words, and Tyler chuckled.

„Yeah, because it's not dead.“

„Thanks for reminding me.“

„You should just shave your head, I told you before. Let it come back natural. I liked that look on you.“

Josh just sighed again. They've had the conversation before, always coming to the same end – Tyler suggested shaving, and Josh objected with a dramatic gasp as if the thought alone made his heart hurt (which it somehow did, admittedly). 

He shoveled small gulps of water onto Tyler's head with his hands once he was done shampooing it, getting rid of the last bits of product before pressing a kiss to Tyler's shoulder.

„My turn.“ 

Tyler shuffled back to his original position across the tub, patting on his chest to invite Josh to lean against it, and soon enough, Josh's hair was a pink cloud of shampoo and bleeding out hairdye, and Tyler couldn't help the muffled laugh. 

„Your hair looks like cotton candy, with the shampoo even more so.“

„I like cotton candy. It's sweet and fun and there's nothing wrong with wanting something like that on my head.“

With a half snort, half huff Tyler proceeded massaging Josh's head, and Josh felt cleansed both metaphorically and literally afterwards. The warm water rinsing out the shampoo ran across his face, and he squeezed his eyes shut to avoid getting it into his eyes.

„Crinkly eyes“, Tyler noted, leaning forward to nibble on Josh's ear – which was a bad idea with the rest of shampoo still running across his skin, and he stuck out his tongue with a disgusted grunt.

„Ew.“

„Thought counts, man“, Josh laughed, then sunk down to let his head be swallowed whole by the water, ruffling through his hair roughly to wash out the last remains of shampoo.

He came back to the surface, puffing and blowing, and Tyler slapped him on the shoulder playfully with pretense anger. 

„Don't spit in the water, you dibcrab.“

***

Tyler had thought ahead and had turned on the heating pad in their bed before they got into the bath, and both of them snuggled into the sheets thoroughly after having gotten out. The heat radiating from their bodies and the pad was calming, comforting, and Tyler didn't whine the least bit when Josh pulled him close.

„Feeling better? No bruises hurting anymore?“

The feeling of Tyler shaking his head softly on the pillow while already dozing off in Josh's arms was almost as satisfying as the barely there scent of freshly washed hair and lotioned skin, and they feel asleep all smiles and content sighs, cuddled up closely in the warmth of their bed.

**Author's Note:**

> cuddly time!!!! i wrote this instead of sleeping
> 
> @ squad y'all know the deal by now xx
> 
> prompt me @badkittyjosh on tumblr!!


End file.
